Laverre City
150px |badge=Fairy |gymtype=Fairy |north=Poké Ball Factory |east=Route 15 |regioneast=Kalos |south=Route 14 |regionsouth=Kalos |colordark=B57EDC |colormed=D8B2D1 |colorlight=D6CADD }} Laverre City (Japanese: クノエシティ Kunoe City) is a town located in the Kalos region. It sits at the base of an ancient tree which now houses the Laverre Gym. Slogan The city of otherworldly dreams. (Japanese: The city that is a little bit mysterious.) Places of interest Laverre Gym The Laverre Gym is the official Gym of Laverre City, whose Gym Leader is Valerie and specializes in Pokémon. Pokémon Fan Club The Kalos region has its Pokémon Fan Club located in Laverre City. The Pokémon Fan Club is an organization spread throughout the Pokémon world, with at least one Club House in nearly every region. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other. In general, the members are usually more oriented to unevolved, cute Pokémon. A member of the club will rate the friendship of the first Pokémon in the player's party, while another will award a Pokémon with an if it has attained the maximum number of effort points, 510. Gym Badge Storyteller In the house next to the Pokémon Fan Club, there is a lady who can tell which Pokémon were with the player when they beat a Gym by looking at its corresponding Badge. Café In the northeastern part of town is a café the player pays to enter. Daily, patrons inside will show off a Pokémon that is indexed by the Pokédex if previously unseen. More Pokémon may be seen depending on where the player chooses to sit, including Legendary Pokémon. If the player has seen every Pokémon available inside the Café, the waiter will comment and ask if they are sure about paying to come in. If the player decides not to enter, the waiter will tell the player that he will make the Café into something they will love by their next visit. Similar cafés can be found in Cyllage City and Anistar City. Move Tutor A Move Tutor will teach , , or to starter Pokémon, but only if the Pokémon's friendship is as high as possible. Moves taught |} |} Boutique Male clothing Female clothing Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Laverre City is 43, tying with Coumarine City for the title of the third largest city in Kalos. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} Items entrance|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} entrance (hidden, regenerates occasionally)|X=yes|y=yes}} gate after showing him a Pokémon with a height of less than 1' (daily) *From the outside the café after showing her a Pokémon with height of at least 9'10" (daily)|X=yes|y=yes|display=Poké Doll ×2}} }} northwest of the Gym after entering the Hall of Fame|X=yes|y=yes}} in front of the houses northwest of the Gym, if the player has seen , , or |X=yes|y=yes}} }} Pokémon In the anime Laverre City first appeared at the end of The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, on 's Town Map. Laverre City was first officially shown in A Fashionable Battle!, where and arrived at the city for Ash's sixth Gym match. They, however, found out it wasn't possible for Valerie, the Gym Leader, to have a Gym battle as a fashion show as scheduled for the day. At the Laverre Gym, met up with Sawyer again with Ash, Serena and meeting him for the first time. Ash and Sawyer then had a Double Battle, but it was interrupted by the commotion of the fashion show. At the fashion show, Sawyer had a battle against Valerie, but lost. In Fairy-Type Trickery!, Ash had his Gym battle with Valerie and won, earning the . In Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, Ash and his friends remained in Laverre City to help Sawyer search for his missing notebook. After retrieving Saywer's notebook from , Ash and Sawyer had three-on-three battle which Ash won. Afterwards, the group separated from Sawyer and headed for Dendemille Town. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga After failing to stop Team Flare from transporting ' dormant form to their base, the 's main quintet went to Laverre City. There, as the city's hospital took in Vaniville residents left unconscious by mind control, the quintet's Pokémon received special training from Gurkinn. A while later, , using clues that a wild gathered, decided to leave for Team Flare's headquarters by himself. Trivia * The clock on the tree behind the Laverre Gym has 13 hours shown on it. * There are many cities in northern France which could correspond to Laverre City, but one likely counterpart is the city of , which was founded in Roman antiquity, is heavily forested, and lies within Caps et Marais d'Opale Regional Park, or , the fourth biggest city and the industrial capital of France. * In the southwestern corner of the city lives a man named Gaddy who will tell the player a "scintillating story". His daughter says she has an uncle in Hoenn, referring to from . Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Romantia City es:Ciudad Romantis fr:Romant-sous-Bois it:Romantopoli ja:クノエシティ zh:香薰市